


Dreamers Never Lie

by draculard



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: While they're waiting for a prince to come save her, Aurora starts talking in her sleep.





	Dreamers Never Lie

“Maleficent…”

Her voice is so weak, Maleficent nearly misses it. She goes still, pale green eyes centered on the sleeping girl before her. Aurora’s hair is splayed out on the pillow, each strand like white gold, spun thin.

“Aurora, my dear?” Maleficent says. She steps forward, brushing one dark-clawed hand across Aurora’s forehead. “Are you awake?”

There’s no response, only the soft sound of Aurora’s breathing. Maleficent’s eyes land on her full, pale lips. The sunlight glows on them from the window. It’s a captivating sight, more potent than any magic Maleficent has woven -- but she can’t quite figure out if Aurora’s lips are a charm or a curse.

Maleficent squeezes her eyes shut, turning away to face the window -- to face the sun. She shouldn’t be here, watching over Aurora’s body, moping over all her mistakes, all her misdeeds. The girl wouldn’t want her here. She wouldn’t feel safe, knowing Maleficent was nearby.

Still, she can’t force herself to go. Her feet have taken root, twisting deep into the castle grounds. So long as Aurora is here, this is Maleficent’s home, and this is her rightful place -- by the girl’s bedside, day and night, ensuring no further harm shall come to pass.

And as Maleficent stands by the window, a thousand emotions warring in her heart, she hears that sweet voice once again, calling her name.

“Maleficent.”

Aurora is asleep, but her lips move beneath the sunbeam, rounding the vowels of Maleficent’s name. It’s such an ugly name, Maleficent has always thought, but it sounds beautiful on Aurora’s tongue.

“Maleficent…”

A voice like honey. Rose-petal lips. Golden hair. Maleficent turns away again, tears stinging at her eyes. She refuses to look back at Aurora. How can anyone speak through a sleeping curse? It shouldn’t be possible, and Maleficent desperately wishes she could believe it wasn’t real. But Aurora’s voice has hooked into her brain and won’t go away.

“Maleficent,” Aurora breathes, and Maleficent sneaks one last look at the girl. Her face is peaceful, her lips curved in a gentle smile.

 _I love you_ , she says.

Maleficent blinks. She can’t be certain if she truly heard Aurora’s voice or if she dreamed it up. The words echo in her ears incessantly and suddenly it’s impossible to tell if any of this is real, or if it’s all just a byproduct of Maleficent’s wishing -- her magic come to life, playing tricks on her, betraying her.

 _I love you_ , Aurora said.

Maleficent bites her lip and faces the window, eyes straining against the setting sun.


End file.
